The Red Lipstick Murder
The Red Lipstick Murder is the second case of Kingsparrow Island, the twelfth case of Westville and Emirelhatip's fanmade series. Case Background The Victim was a woman named Celine Henry. Her body was found at a cave's enterance called "Wolf's Mouth". She was naked and some lipstick messages were written around her breasts. At the crime scene, the team found interesting dragging marks and tire tracks. The autopsy results proved that she was pretty drunk when she was killed. She was first beaten-up with a blunt object - probably a water pipe - which knocked her unconscious. Then she was strangled with a rope - a three braided rope - which revealed to be the rope the team found at The Docks. The coroner, Douglas Flynn also discovered that the victim's engagement ring was taken badly from her finger. Victim *'Celine Henry' (She was first beaten-up then strangled with a rope) Murder Weapon *'Three Braided Rope' Killer *'Jacob Henry' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect nodes sailor knots. *This suspect is right-handed. *This suspect drinks tequila. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. *This suspect nodes sailor knots. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. *This suspect drinks tequila. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. *This suspect nodes sailor knots. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair. Killer's Profile *The Killer is right-handed. *The Killer is male. *The Killer nodes sailor knots. *The Killer has brown hair. *The Killer drinks tequila. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Cave Enterance (Clues: Victim's Body, Tire Tracks, Torn Photo) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18.00.00, KP: The Killer is right-handed, The Killer is male.) *Examine Tire Tracks (Result: Vehicle Type: Ford Coupe, New Clue: Faded Documents) *Investigate The Docks (Clues: Blank Journal, Chest) *Inform the victim's husband about her wife's death. *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Baby's Photo) *Examine Baby's Photo (Result: Michelle Moller Identified, New Suspect: Michelle Moller) *Ask Michelle Moller about her relationship with the victim. *Examine Faded Documents (Result: Police Reports, New Suspect: Hugo Moller) *Question Hugo Moller about the stolen vehicle. *Examine Chest (Result: Bloodied Rope) *Examine Bloodied Rope (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (03.00.00, Murder Weapon Found: Three Braided Rope, KP: The Killer nodes sailor knots.) *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 2= *Ask Michelle Moller about her claim as seeing the killer. (New Suspect: Victor Henry, KP: The Killer has brown hair.) *Arrest Victor Henry on suspicious of murdering Celine Henry. *Arrest Hugo Moller on suspicious of murdering Celine Henry. *Investigate El Dorado Bar (Prerequiste: Arrested Hugo Moller, Clue: Torn Paper, New Suspect: Garrett Mason) *See if the bartender knows anything about the murder. *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Water Heater's Warrant) *Arrest Jacob Henry on suspicious of murdering Celine Henry. *Investigate Boardwalk (Prerequiste: All tasks above are done, Clues: Soaked Paper, Briefcase) *Examine Soaked Paper (Result: Receipt) *Analyze Receipt (03.00.00) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Divorcement Papers) *Grill Jacob Henry about the divorcement papers. *Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 3= *Investigate Overgrown Plants (Clues: Broken Object, Beer Coaster) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Water Pipe) *Examine Water Pipe (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (09.00.00) *Examine Beer Coaster (Result: El Dorado Bar's beer coaster) *Investigate Bar Stools (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Work Shifts) *Analyze Work Shifts (00.05.00) *Question Garrett Mason about leaving the bar just before the murder. *Investigate El Dorado Bar (Prerequiste: Garrett Mason Interrogated, Clue: Glass Pieces) *Examine Glass Pieces (Result: Glass) *Analyze Glass (09.00.00, KP: The Killer drinks tequila.) *Question Victor Henry about the families' selections of liquors. *Arrest The Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No Stars) |-| Additional Investigation= *Free Hugo Moller *Investigate Cave Entrance (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box (Result: Watch) *Examine Watch (Result: Hugo's Watch) *Give Hugo his watch back. (Reward: 200XP) *Free Victor Henry *Investigate El Dorado Bar (Clue: Glass) *Examine Glass (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance (03.00.00) *Tell Victor Henry about the results. *Grill Garrett Mason about the results. (Prerequiste: Unknown Substance analyzed.) *Investigate The Docks (Clue: Barrel) *Examine Barrel (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance (00.15.00) *Tell Garrett Mason about the results. (Reward: Bartender's Outfit) *Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases